Heartbroken
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: Oneshot Après son rendezvous avec Alex, Izzie se sent perdue, elle lui a ouvert son coeur et il lui a brisé... Trad de Amethyst Blizzard


Me revoilà, cette fois avec une traduction de Amethyst Blizzard qui a écrit une fic sur mon couple favori.

Résumer : Après son rendez-vous avec Alex, Izzie se sent perdue, elle lui a ouvert son coeur et il lui a brisé...

**

* * *

**

Je restais seule, perplexe. Je pouvais à peine croire que ce qui venait de se passer était réel. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve, un mauvais cauchemar qui vous prend au piège et essaye de vous noyer. Je sentais comme si mon estomac était réduit en bouillit, mes yeux me piquaient alors que coulaient mes larmes. Le choc semblait me ronger lentement, comme une chenille mâchant une feuille innocente. Mon esprit se brouillait, des pensées et des questions m'envahissant, forçant l'entrée de mon esprit. Qu'est ce qui vient d'arriver ?

Mon bras me piquait douloureusement, le sang coulait dans mes veines, son poison m'affaiblissait lentement. Personne ne m'avait jamais saisit aussi brusquement. je pouvais toujours sentir ses doigts enrouler autour de mon bras, froid et presque sans vie.

Ses yeux me disaient plus, l'avertissement étincelait dangereusement avant qu'il n'explose dans mon esprit. C'était comme si il essayait de me dire de partir, de le laisser seul. Je ressens un malaise en moi en y repensant. Quelque chose d'ancrer profondément en lui et qui s'était échappé durant quelques minutes.

Le rendez-vous n'était pas vraiment idéal. Son esprit était ailleurs, ses mains et ses pieds s'agitaient, une expression froide comme la pierre. Il s'était même rongé les ongles plusieurs fois. J'en ais rie et il avait sourit. Il avait continué jusqu'à ce qu'il me propose de me raccompagner chez moi.

Notre conversation était un peu maladroite, nous ne savions pas vraiment quoi se dire. L'air de la nuit s'était un peu refroidi mais il y avait une douce brise qui nous accompagnait. Il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches.

J'eus une courte occasion de lui parler lorsqu'il releva la tête et que ses yeux me fixaient. Je lui ais demandé ce qu'il pensait du restaurant. La nourriture italienne, c'est ce qu'il avait choisi et j'avais trouvé ça excellent. J'avais commandé des pâtes, il avait mangé la moitié de sa pizza. Il me répondit par un haussement d'épaule, déjà ses yeux s'éloignèrent et il redevint indifférent.

Je l'arrêtais avec ma main en agrippant fermement son bras. Il jeta un coup d'oeil avant de le retirer brusquement et de me fixer. Mon esprit bouillonnait et je me suis souvenu que son père était alcoolique. Il avait du le faire plusieurs fois avant lorsque son père était saoul. Je lui présentais hâtivement mes excuses et baissa les yeux vers le sol, attendant patiemment pour rencontrer à nouveau son regard. Il était froid et dur comme l'acier. Je lui demandais ce qui n'allait pas.

Ce fut une erreur car il agrippa mon bras fermement, trop fermement. Le souvenir de sa poigne me revint en mémoire et ma main remonta doucement le long de mon bras là oû il avait laissé une marque sur ma peau. Elle était rouge et je suis sûre qu'il y aura un bleu demain matin. Une lumière avait dangereusement brillée dans ses yeux, un avertissement qui hanterait ma mémoire aussi longtemps que la marque sera visible. Il s'était penché près de moi, ses lèvres frôlant mon oreille.

"Cela ne te regarde pas", murmura-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse. " Ne fais pas comme si tu te préoccupais de mois. Tu es exactement comme les autres."

Voilà. C'est tout ce qui s'était passé et j'étais là, perplexe, stupéfaite, mon esprit bouillonnait alors que mon coeur battait à 100 à l'heure. J'étais choquée. Embarrassée. Effrayée. Mais je n'étais pas choquée, embarrassée et effrayée à cause de ce qui était arrivé, mais parce que j'avais le coeur brisé. Je sentais les fêlures de mon coeur et le sang qui se répandait.

Je l'avais regardé s'éloigner, ses pieds ne s'arrêtant pas, sa tête fixée sur ses épaules. Il ne se retourna pas et c'était probablement une bonne chose parce que j'étais complètement abasourdie. Une douce brise fit voler autour de moi ma robe légère, et étrangement cela me réconforta. Je pris finalement le temps de respirer, j'emplis mes poumons d'air. Je me sentis à nouveau vivante, mais je ne pouvais me débarrasser de ce sentiment profondément ancré en moi.

Un sentiment de confusion, de perplexité qui faisait battre mon coeur. Un sentiment que j'avais peur d'éprouver.


End file.
